The invention relates to vascular repair devices, and, in particular, intravascular stents for repairing bifurcations, blood vessels that are diseased. Stents are particularly useful in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in arteries and blood vessels. More particularly, the invention concerns improved stent patterns for a portal region on a side branch access stent to prevent the occurrence of portal overlap during deployment of the stent. The invention further provides a method of making a stent for repairing a bifurcated vessel.
Stents conventionally repair blood vessels that are diseased. Stents are generally hollow and cylindrical in shape and have terminal ends that are generally perpendicular to their longitudinal axis. In use, the conventional stent is positioned at the diseased area of a vessel and, after deployment, the stent provides an unobstructed pathway for blood flow.
Repair of vessels that are diseased at a bifurcation is particularly challenging since the stent must be precisely positioned, provide adequate coverage of the diseased area, provide access to any diseased area located distal to the bifurcation, and maintain vessel patency in order to allow adequate blood flow to reach the myocardium. Therefore, the stent must provide adequate coverage to the diseased portion of the bifurcated vessel, without compromising blood flow, and extend to a point within and beyond the diseased portion. Where the stent provides coverage to the vessel at the diseased portion, yet extends into the vessel lumen at the bifurcation, the diseased area is repaired, but blood flow may be compromised in other portions of the bifurcation. Unapposed stent elements may promote lumen compromise during neointimal formation and healing, producing restenosis and requiring further procedures. Moreover, by extending into the vessel lumen at the bifurcation, the stent may block access to further interventional procedures.
Conventional stents are designed to repair areas of blood vessels that are removed from bifurcations, and, therefore are associated with a variety of problems when attempting to use them to treat lesions at a bifurcation. Conventional stents are normally deployed so that the entire stent is either in the parent vessel or the proximal portion of the stent is in the parent vessel and the distal portion is located in the side branch vessel. In both cases, either the side branch vessel (former case) or the parent vessel (later case), would become “jailed” by the stent struts. This technique repairs one vessel at the bifurcation at the expense of jailing or obstructing the alternate vessel. Blood flow into the jailed vessel would be compromised as well as future access and treatment into the distal portion of the jailed vessel.
Alternatively, access into a jailed vessel can be attained by carefully placing a guide wire through the stent, and subsequently tracking a balloon catheter through the stent struts. The balloon could then be expanded, thereby deforming the stent struts and forming an opening into the previously jailed vessel. The cell to be spread apart must be randomly and blindly selected by recrossing the deployed stent with a guide wire. The drawback with this approach is that there is no way to determine or guarantee that the main vessel stent struts are properly oriented with respect to the side branch or that an appropriate stent cell has been selected by the wire for dilatation. The aperture created often does not provide a clear opening and creates a major distortion in the surrounding stent struts. A further drawback with this approach is that there is no way to tell if the main vessel stent struts have been properly oriented and spread apart to provide a clear opening for stenting the side branch vessel. This technique also causes stent deformation to occur in the area adjacent to the carina, pulling the stent away from the vessel wall and partially obstructing flow in the originally non jailed vessel. Deforming the stent struts to regain access into the previously jailed strut is also a complicated and time consuming procedure associated with attendant risks to the patient and is typically performed only if considered an absolute necessity. Vessels which supply a considerable amount of blood supply to the myocardium and may be responsible for the onset of angina or a myocardial infarction would necessitate the subsequent strut deformation in order to reestablish blood flow into the vessel. The risks of procedural complications during this subsequent deformation are considerably higher than stenting in normal vessels. The inability to place a guide wire through the jailed lumen in a timely fashion could restrict blood supply and begin to precipitate symptoms of angina or even cardiac arrest. In addition, platelet agitation and subsequent thrombus formation at the jailed site could further compromise blood flow into the side branch.
Plaque shift is also a phenomenon which is of concern when deploying a stent across a bifurcation. Plaque shift occurs when treatment of disease or plaque in one vessel causes the plaque to shift into another location. This is of greatest concern when the plaque is located on the carina or the apex of the bifurcation. During treatment of the disease the plaque may shift from one side of the carina to the other thereby shifting the obstruction from one vessel to the alternate vessel.
In another prior art method of implanting stents, a “T” stent procedure includes implanting a stent in the side branch ostium of the bifurcation followed by stenting the main vessel across the side branch and subsequently deforming the struts as previously described, to allow blood flow and access into the side branch vessel. Alternatively, a stent is deployed in the parent vessel and across the side branch origin followed by subsequent strut deformation as previously described, and finally a stent is placed into the side branch vessel. T stenting may be necessary in some situations in order to provide further treatment and additional stenting in the side branch vessel. This is typically necessitated when the disease is concentrated at the origin of the jailed vessel. This procedure is also associated with the same issues and risks previously described when stenting only one vessel and deforming the struts through the jailed vessel. In addition, since a conventional stent generally terminates at right angles to its longitudinal axis, the use of conventional stents to treat the origin of the previously jailed vessel (typically the side branch vessel) may result in blocking blood flow of the originally non-jailed vessel (typically the parent vessel) or fail to provide adequate coverage of the disease in the previously jailed vessel (typically a side branch vessel). The conventional stent might be placed proximally in order to provide full coverage around the entire circumference of the side branch, however this leads to a portion of the stent extending into the pathway of blood flow of the parent vessel. The conventional stent might alternatively be placed distally to, but not entirely overlaying the circumference of the origin of the side branch to the diseased portion. Such a position of the conventional stent results in a bifurcation that does not provide full coverage or has a gap on the proximal side (the origin of the side branch) of the vessel and is thus not completely repaired. The only conceivable situation that the conventional stent, having right angled terminal ends, could be placed where the entire circumference of the ostium is repaired without compromising blood flow, is where the bifurcation is formed of right angles. In such scenarios, extremely precise positioning of the conventional stent is required. This extremely precise positioning of the conventional stent may result with the right angled terminal ends of the conventional stent overlying the entire circumference of the ostium to the diseased portion without extending into a side branch, thereby repairing the right angled bifurcation.
To circumvent or overcome the problems and limitations associated with conventional stents in the context of repairing diseased bifurcated vessels, a stent that consistently overlays most of the diseased area of the bifurcation and provides adequate access to distal disease without subjecting the patient to any undue risks may be employed. Such a stent would have the advantage of providing adequate coverage at the proximal edge of the origin of the side branch such that a conventional stent which terminates at right angles to its longitudinal axis can be deployed in the side branch or alternate vessel without leaving a significant gap at the origin of the side branch. In addition, such a stent would allow access to all portions of the bifurcated vessel should further interventional treatment be necessary.
In another prior art method for treating bifurcated vessels, commonly referred to as the “Culotte technique,” the side branch vessel is first stented so that the stent protrudes into the main or parent vessel. A dilatation is then performed in the main or parent vessel to open and stretch the stent struts extending across the lumen from the side branch vessel. Thereafter, a stent is implanted in the side branch so that its proximal end overlaps with the parent vessel. One of the drawbacks of this approach is that the orientation of the stent elements protruding from the side branch vessel into the main vessel is completely random. In addition excessive metal coverage exists from overlapping strut elements in the parent vessel proximal to the carina area. Furthermore, the deployed stent must be recrossed with a wire blindly and arbitrarily selecting a particular stent cell. When dilating the main vessel the stent struts are randomly stretched, thereby leaving the possibility of restricted access, incomplete lumen dilatation, and major stent distortion.
In another prior art procedure, known as “kissing” stents, a stent is implanted in the main vessel with a side branch stent partially extending into the main vessel creating a double barreled lumen of the two stents in the main vessel distal to the bifurcation. Another prior art approach includes a so called “trouser legs and seat” approach, which includes implanting three stents, one stent in the side branch vessel, a second stent in a distal portion of the main vessel, and a third stent, or a proximal stent, in the main vessel just proximal to the bifurcation.
All of the foregoing stent deployment assemblies suffer from the same problems and limitations. Typically, there are uncovered intimal surface segments on the main vessel and side branch vessels between the stented segments or there is excessive coverage in the parent vessel proximal to the bifurcation. An uncovered flap or fold in the intima or plaque will invite a “snowplow” effect, representing a substantial risk for subacute thrombosis, and the increased risk of the development of restenosis. Further, where portions of the stent are left unapposed within the lumen, the risk for subacute thrombosis or the development of restenosis again is increased. The prior art stents and delivery assemblies for treating bifurcations are difficult to use and deliver making successful placement nearly impossible. Even where placement has been successful, the side branch vessel can be “jailed” or covered so that there is impaired access to the stented area for subsequent intervention. Further, even with the various patterns of the portal region of a currently manufactured type of bifurcated stent, there is a tendency of the ring or rings of the portal region to immediately overlap with an adjacent ring of the proximal section during stent deployment. The present invention solves these and other problems as will be shown.